


Silent Language

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Silent Language

Clint is proficient in 6 different types of sign language.  
It happens when you have been deaf most of your life.  
He sometimes gives ALS classes.  
He has been asked how is he so good.  
Clint tells them he learnt to sign when he was 6.  
He never tells them the reason.  
He never tells them that his father's abuse got so bad it rendered him deaf.  
He doesn't want their pity.  
But he had seen the anger on Natasha's face.  
He is glad someone is angry on his account.  
Signing is so natural to him,  
Sometimes he does it sub consciously.


End file.
